pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon
Summary Pokemon is a multi media franchise created by Satoshi Tajiri & Ken Sugimori That orginally started as a video game on the game boy in 1996. History Pokemon is a popular franchise amoung the pizza men and many videos have been made about the franchise. Kyle Kyle first started playing pokemon around 2008 with Pokemon FireRed. He sucked at the game having an overleveled Charizard and the rest of his team was underleved and not very good such as using a butterfree and Beedrill. For some reason he gave up the game then got it back in 2009 or late 2008 where he continued to play the games thanks to the youtube channel Chuggacconroy's let's play of Pokemon FireRed. Kyle currently has one of the two pokemon games realesed every generation except for the sword and shield cause that game looked like shit. Kyle has made many pokemon videos he tried to create a let's play of pokemon yellow but that failed. Kyle made many art videos surrounding pokemon when of his favorite things to draw. He also forced Charmander into Sonic Lifetime. Favorite Pokemon: Charmander Favorite Game: Pokemon FireRed or Pokemon Omega Ruby Tyler Tyler first started playing pokemon around 2008 with Pokemon FireRed. He sucked at the game using Blastoise and Machop. He got stuck on Koga's gym. For some reason he gave up the game then got it back in 2009 or late 2008 where he continued to play the games thanks to the youtube channel Chuggacconroy's let's play of Pokemon FireRed. Tyler currently has one of the two pokemon games realesed every generation except for the sword and shield cause that game looked like shit. Tyler made the first pizza men let's play of Pokemon FireRed. He would do the same for his own channel however both series with deleted and lost except for the first episode. Tyler has the most Pokemon knowledge of any pizza men has caught every Pokemon in Alpha Sapphire and has played Pokemon FireRed a million times. He has made the most amount of Pokemon content of any pizza men including the most popular video The Top 5 Best and Worst Pokemon Starters. Favorite Pokemon: Squirtle Favorite Game: Pokemon FireRed or Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Brian Brian first started playing pokemon around 2008 with Pokemon LeafGreen. He used a Venusaur. For some reason he gave up the game then got it back in 2009 or late 2008 where he continued to play the games thanks to the youtube channel Chuggacconroy's let's play of Pokemon FireRed. Brian hasn't made any Pokemon content on his channel but the first video on Kylethehedgehog was him playing Pokemon LeafGreen. Favorite Pokemon: Bulbasaur Favorite Game: Unknown Siere Siere is a fan of Pokemon and made a parody account in the vain of Super Minecraft Kid all about it called Poke Kid. Favorite Pokemon: Unknown Favorite Game: Unknown. It's assumed the other pizza men like Pokemon but they haven't expressed it or made videos about it. Channels that have Pokemon videos Kylethehedgehog Kyle's Lonely Hearts Club Band UnchainedSoul3 Poke Kid Playlist about Pokemon Let's Play Pokemon LeafGreen Nuzlocke Randomizer (UnchainedSoul3) Pixelmon (Kyle's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Pokemon Lists (UnchainedSoul3) Pokemon Sprites (UnchainedSoul3) Pokemon Variants (Kylethehedgehog / Kyle's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Pokemon Yellow (Kylethehedgehog) Trainer Cards (UnchainedSoul3) Category:Pokemon